My Breaking Dawn
by Cullenfamilymember
Summary: Post-Eclipse. When an unexpected visitor at the wedding comes, what happens when she gets kidnapped? Edward will have to save Bella from the thing that would hurt her most... losing him. Fast-moving story. R&R BXE First FanFic! Look for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV:

Edward was happy that I was going to finally except the wedding. I was a little excited myself, after it had all sunk in. I had the urge to ask Alice what she was planning. Edward and I left and after we got the Volvo we went to Charlie's house.

"He's watching a game. He's really calm, Bella." I realized he was trying to calm me down. He carried me wedding-style up the steps. When he set me down, we entered the house.

"Hey, Bells!" wrapping me up in a hug. "Edward." He nodded.

"Um, Ch-Dad?" I asked.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, looking at my face.

"I- I mean Edward and I would like to tell you something."

"What is it?" I looked at the floor. Edward put his hand on my back in support. I built up some courage and started.

He looked nervous. "Edward and I are engaged to be married."

"You're pregnant!" He yelled, looking shocked.

"No! Dad, I'm leaving for college, and we thought it would be a good idea to not have to wait."

"Out!" he roared. "YOU! OUT! NOW! YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS AND IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! OUT!" He was off the couch now. He was in Edward's face. I was angry.

"Dad! Listen to me! I am marrying Edward and we will do with, or without your approval. I want you to be there, to walk me down the aisle."

"I am not opposed to you getting married. I am opposed to you marrying him." I was shocked. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the door. I was stopped as Charlie's hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. "Bella, I -" I shrugged his hand off and opened the door.

"Call Edward's house when you are ready to be reasonable." and I slammed the door. Edward and I went to the car and my ridiculous tear ducts started up again. Once in the car I turned to Edward.

"Give me your phone." he looked puzzled. "I need to tell Renee."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Better me, than Charlie."

He nodded and handed me the phone. The talk with Renee went sizeably better. No yelling, screaming, and only one fainting spell. After that, she asked a lot of questions about the plans I knew nothing about.

* * *

"That went great." I said excited. "I have to talk with Alice." I said her name but she was already at my side in Edward's room. I felt thrilled about the wedding now.

"Change of heart?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good, Let me tell you what I have planned so far. I was going to have Edward in a top hat but that wouldn't work, we need to see his hair. Also my vision of a perfect wedding might be a bit extreme..."

"Lay it on me." I said nervously.

"So after the 'I do's' and the kissing, You guys will run out dodging rice and laughing, into the carriage." she paused, "Too much?"

"No, actually, It's kind of nice." Edward probably was most surprised by my response. Alice's face brightened.

"What exactly are your standards?" she asked hopefully. I was about to answer when the door bell rang three, quick, impatient times. When we reached the door seventeen rings later, It was a very frightened looking, Angela Weber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two long weeks, it was the day of the wedding.

"Bella." He said. I screamed at Edward's presence.

"GET OUT! Hurry before Alice sees you!" I yelled at him covering his eyes.

"Bella, what is wrong?!?" He asked.

"The groom can't see the bride before the wedding!" I explained.

"First, I think that only applies if the bride is wearing the dress. Second, since when do you follow the rules?" He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Regardless!" I yelled, "Alice won't agree." pushing him back out of the room, making little progress. Just then, Alice came through my door.

"EDWARD!!!" she screamed she pushed him out the door.

Alice turned to face me. "Okay. Let's get you ready," she squealed in delight. The dress was your average white wedding dress. The only exception was there was no train (Edward thought it was the mother of all tripping hazards, besides air and high heels). Alice did my make-up, and then piled up tight curls on the top of my head. I had to admit Alice did a pretty good job. Alice walked me to the limo. I sat down in the leather seats. I looked around only to find some one in the backseat.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I want to apologize for how I behaved. I'm sorry. I don't care if you don't even marry a _human_ as long as you're happy." It was almost painful holding back a smile at that last sentence.

"That's okay dad. I do forgive you." He pulled me into a tight hug. When he released me he said to me. "This is the first time I've ever ridden in a limo." We both looked around and soaked it up. "And, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still let me walk you down the aisle?"

"Of course, but I have to warn you that even in flats, I trip on air." We laughed together, talked the whole way to the chapel. We walked up the white marble steps so we could form the line. On the other side of the huge doors was, my wedding. _Gasp_.

"Bella, I'm going to go for just a moment. Do you think you could stay vertical for a few seconds?" I glared at him and he turned away.

Before I knew it, there was a blow to my stomach, wind was rushing past me. I looked to see what was happening. Something had me slung over its back. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Jacob! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I started kicking and punching him. Jacob was in wolf form. He stopped running. "Jacob, take me back now!" I started to cry, "Jacob, you've ruined everything!" Jacob found it amusing because he made a sound like a choking laugh. We were in some woods. I looked down at my beautiful white dress, ruined. I hated him he destroyed my wedding, damaged my dress, and I could see Edward's sad expression when he found out I was missing, probably thinking that I left him at the altar.

EPOV:

I could not stand to wait to see her face. I could see what she looked like through Charlie's mind, so beautiful. Her hair piled up on her head, the dress was beautiful of course. _"Edward! Bella, she's missing. I had a vision, look for yourself."_ Alice had thought to me. She showed me her vision. Nothing. Just blackness. In that instant I knew Bella was with one of the dogs. Jacob Black. I ran at human speed to the front door. As soon as I found her scent I ran. Following.

BPOV:

"You need to take me back now! Edward is probably is following us at this instant. He'll find you, and I hope he breaks your neck in half!" I yelled at him. He disappeared for a second and came back in human form.

"Be quiet. You're so annoying!" he replied angrily.

"Take! Me! Back!" I yelled.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

"Take m-." he cut me off, picking me up and running even faster than before. "You smelled him didn't you? You caught his scent and-."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he roared pulling me off his back, and throwing me to the ground. I felt something trickle along leading up to my jaw line. I touched my face and looked down in horror.

Blood. The rusty, salty fluid was pasted on my fingertips. I realized I had a cut. I started to get light-headed and black spots blurred my vision. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and I noticed it was broken. Before I blacked out, I heard a low growling noise.

EPOV:

I was running as fast as I could my thoughts racing with horrible possibilities. Bella's scent had grown very strong, and then it was almost overwhelming. I was nervous when I heard thoughts of Jacob's. _"Oh no, what have I done? Bella, Can you hear me?"_ I ran faster. Then I saw the reason for Jacob's panicky thoughts. Bella, my Bella, was lying on the ground her body lay there, broken. Blood ran across her face. I tried to hold my growl, but it was no use. A rumbling built in my chest. I ran to my Bella. I was going to kill Jacob.

"Bella! What happened to her?"

"I don't know what happened I- I- I lost- control." I turned on Jacob. I knew it would not take long to break his body like a toothpick. I had to make it impossible to heal. It took only a few minutes and I had not a scratch. I went to Bella.

"Bella, please, wake up! NO! Please! Wake up!" she was paler than I have ever seen her. Blood continued to run down from her neck into her dress, her wrist was broken. I heard footsteps behind me. I began to sob dryly. I knew it was stupid to react like this. Bella, my sweet, caring Bella, was going to be absolutely fine. The footsteps behind me were my family.

"What's happened!?" cried Esme in horror. Carlisle appeared behind me with medical supplies.

"Relax, she's probably just out cold," said Carlisle reassuringly. "Let me clean the cut." He began to put down gauze and clean it. "It's deeper than I suspected." Blood continued to rush.

"Bella?" When the cut was clean it revealed three long cuts, from her ear to half way to her chin. I was glad I had killed Jacob. I would never forgive myself for letting her out of my sight. No, never would I forgive myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

My eyes opened and I was in Edward's Room.

"Bella?"

"Edward? I am so sorry. I should not have said that and then he threw me and I-."

"Shh, Bella, you are not the one who should be begging forgiveness." I tried to sit up.

"Ow."

"Rest, love." He gently sat back down on the bed. Edward's family walked in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Carlisle.

"Not so good." I answered, "Where's Jacob?" I spat out the name.

"Bella," Edward began, "I'm sorry, I was going to, I should have-." I cut him off.

"Edward, It's fine, he deserved it."

"No Bella, I left him alive." He looked regretful. "I couldn't do anything I knew would upset you, eventually." I tried not to look disappointed for him. I got scared a moment.

"S-so, he's out there n-now?" I stuttered out.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "But just barely, I didn't let him off that easy." At that moment the phone rang.

**Sorry, that was a filler chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

EPOV:

Carlisle answered it. "Hello?" he paused, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're saying."

"Bella," Alice said, "about your wedding guests. It has been post-poned until you recover, and you guests have been told that you were hit by a car." Carlisle hung up.

"_Edward, I need to speak with you." _thought Carlisle. I walked with him out of earshot.

"Edward, I spoke with Sam." My hands balled up into fists at the sound of one of _them._ "He was upset, he thinks we ruined Jacob's chance of life because of his," he paused, "love for Bella."

"But how-." He cut me off.

"They have told us about imprinting, but they left out choice imprinting. Jacob can _choose_ to imprint on Bella, which he was going to do yesterday, which also, would ruin both their chances of true love. She would have no choice."

"How is that possible? How does it work?"

"All he has to do is make eye contact with Bella." I could not believe that he could do that. In a few seconds I could lose my purpose for living, my Bella. I had to keep her safe. Keep her away, anywhere.

"What should I do?"

"All I can say is that you need to get her away from danger. She will follow you anywhere, take her away. I don't know how, she's hurt badly."

"I cannot leave her side."

"No, if he sees her you'll lose her forever. Edward, it might be best if you change her."

"Now?"

"To keep her safe. He can't imprint on a _vampire_."

"Then we would have to leave, and if he found out, he would fight harder."

"You can wait until she is healed, then take her away and change her."

"It's the only way?"

"Yes."

"To keep her safe, then." We walked to the other room. Everyone but, my Bella, had cleared out. I had to wait, wait to tell her.

"Bella how are you feeling?" All she did was groan. "Are you hungry?" I kissed her head.

BPOV:

It didn't take long to heal. I could get up and walk now. I felt fine.

"Bella," Edward said kissing me lightly, "I need to tell you something very important."

"I'm listening." There was not a trace of humor on his face. I sat and watched him carefully.

"Bella, Do you remember when Carlisle was on the phone a few weeks ago?"

"Yes." I sounded like a question.

"He was talking to Sam." I tensed up. "He was upset about the fact Jacob was ruining his life because he loved you. You see, Jacob has a choice, he can _choose_ to imprint on you."

"That's not possible."

"We didn't think so either." He paused, "Then we found out that's why he took you away he was going to imprint on you. He was going to take away your choice. You would not be able to choose between us."

"There's no choice for me, I love you, Edward. How would that even work?"

"All he has to do is _look_ at you and he could do it. I love you, Bella, so you need to leave here."

"Is that all? I would go with you anywhere." He smiled.

"That's exactly what we are doing." He tucked my hair behind my ear. "We are going to take you away, and, um, uh-."

"What? You're going to _what?_" I asked nervously.

"We were considering changing you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Without getting married? Are you sure?"

"If it's for the best, yes."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Alaska."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Today if you want."

"Yes. We have to tell Charlie that we are leaving for college though."

"Yes."

"Let's get it over with then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

BPOV:

"Edward!" I woke up in a sweat.

"Yes, love?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then I will listen." I did not want to change before I got married. Edward is right, I want this.

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I mean, I want to get married before I get changed." He looked surprised. He stared at me for a long moment. "Say something, please?"

"That's what Alice meant." It was clear that he was not talking to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice had a vision that you might want this. I didn't think it was possible until just now. If you want, Alice has a wedding set up for tomorrow."

"Yes."

"I think you should get some more sleep. Big day tomorrow." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I playfully hit him in the arm.

I lay in his arms and he sang me to sleep.

I woke up to something I did not expect.

"Good _morning_!" cried Alice.

"Good morning, Alice." I groaned. I got up and she immediately got to work.

"I got here as soon as it was midnight. I could not have a repeat of _last_ time. Oh. My. Gosh. Look at your hair!" she cried out in happiness. I looked in the mirror.

"Alice," I said "you've done it again." She had tweezed my hair up on my head, and then she put on the veil. This time it was different, she added ringlets, and a little tiara holding the veil in place. She had gotten the dress dry-cleaned and it looked even better than last time.

"I did, didn't I? Hurry! Let's get you to the limo." We walked out to the limo, inside was Rosalie, Esme, and Alice.

"Charlie is already at the chapel." I looked around and it was almost exactly the same. I stroked the leather seats. "We told him that after the wedding, you would be going to college. He took it rather well." I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath, until, I let it go. Having no humans that _weren't_ used to driving so fast, it took us only a few seconds.

"Ready?" The line was formed and we were already moving and Charlie was at my side.

"I guess." We began to walk toward the huge doors.

EPOV:

Then the doors opened. First, were Alice and Rosalie. _"Hi Edward!" _thought Alice. I smiled in return. Charlie really was crying on the inside, - he was trying really hard not to keep it from coming out. He was thinking about how beautiful Bella looked. Then they walked through the doors. Bella _did_ look beautiful, she always did, the dress looked better too. Then I noticed something, as Bella was walking she lost her footing, I ran to her, -semi-human speed- and caught her. From there, all three of us proceeded to the altar. Bella was blushing, I would miss that.

"We are gather-." That was all I caught. I was staring at Bella, until the vows. After the vows were said it was the same as other weddings.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella," I corrected him in my mind, _Bella_, I thought. "Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" I had to chuckle a little bit at that last part.

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" I saw her smile too.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." I kissed her with a little more passion then usual.

The rest seemed like a blur. It all seemed to happen like Alice said, dodging rice, laughing, and I – bridal-style- carried her into the Vanquish.

"Where to now?" I asked sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

BPOV:

Edward and I began to drive to Alaska.

"Alice got us a house up there, all our stuff is in it."

"Even your entire CD collection?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Right here." We pulled into a drive way. The house was beautiful. It was a beige color, with white trim. "Alice picked it out."

"I love it!" I quickly ran inside, but not without a stumble, or two, when always, two arms would shoot out and catch me.

"Careful!" I was running again, "You'll hurt yourself!" He laughed to himself. Inside the house I was even better. Everything was modern-looking, the leather couch from Edward's room was in the front room. There was a glass coffee-table, white carpet, and a beautiful lamp.

"It's beautiful!" We walked around the house and Edward decided that I should get some sleep. He carried me upstairs.

"Any more surprises?" I asked nervously.

"Well," he paused, "there is some things, but they will have to wait 'til in the morning."

"Would you please tell me?" He began to sing me to sleep. It took only a moment before I drifted into unconsciousness.

In the morning I got up slowly. I t was like I had been living here for months. I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I was ready I went downstairs. Edward had a surprise on the table: toast, pancakes, juices of assorted flavors, it went on.

"Edward." was all I could say.

"Eat. And then I have more surprises. My eyes widened in the possibilities. I ate two and a half pancakes, and my favorite juice.

"Ready? Close your eyes." He lead me outside to the garage.

"Edward? What is-." He stopped me.

"See for yourself." I opened my eyes. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. Sitting in the driveway, was a shiny new, Lamborghini Murcielago.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, "What did you do?!" The car was stunning. It was a deep blue color, with red and black seats. "It- It- It's so _pretty_. I- um- don't-I can't-."

"Maybe you should sit down, Bella." All I could do was nod at that point, I was already beyond complete sentences. I sat and stared for few seconds, so I could collect myself.

"What, I mean, why?" I managed.

"I know you _think _you can do fine without a fast car, But after," he paused, "you might want to have something-." That caught my attention.

"When might that be, exactly?" I asked, cautiously.

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"Now?" I asked, even more cautious this time. He sighed, and looked at me warily for a moment. "What about your, 'conditions'?"

"Edward, I want nothing but to be with you, forever. I-." There was a noise behind me. Edward growled. Before I could look behind to see what it was, Edward ran me into the house upstairs, to our bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Edward, I want nothing but to be with you, forever. I-." There was a noise behind me. Edward growled. Before I could look behind to see what it was, Edward ran me into the house upstairs, to our bedroom._

Chapter 8:

"Edward! What is going on?" I asked.

"Jacob." he growled. I couldn't believe it. I sat a while in shock. I thought about what would happen next. If Jacob chose to imprint on me, I would lose Edward, forever. We couldn't stay in our room forever, though, that much was clear.

"What do we do?" I asked, terrified. I didn't know if he would answer - it sounded like a rhetorical question- but then he did.

"We have to do _something_, I don't think that door will hold him for long." I looked at the massive oak door. I wouldn't have been able to break it down, but Jacob, on the other hand was a thousand times stronger, and a bit put out.

"Edward, I think you need to- change, me- now." There was a booming at the door.

"I don't know," he said, it shocked me, "what I mean is that I don't want you to do this with a sword over your head." he spoke slower, "Do you want this?"

"I want this, to be with you, Yes." I don't know if what I said made any sense but my point was across, that's all that mattered.

He leaned in, "Are you sure?" he asked, his face on my neck.

"Absolutely." He leaned in again, slowly, his cool lips on mine for what seemed like an eternity. I was dazed. We sat in silence for a instant, it was interrupted, ruined, by the pounding of a _werewolf_.

He looked at me again, "Positive?"

"Perfectly."

He leaned down, kissed my neck, then, he bit me.

It was a phenomenal feeling, I couldn't describe it quite right, but it was fantastic. At first, there was no pain. I heard a howling roar outside the door, and that was the last thing I heard, besides Edward's honey-and-velvet voice, calming me.

"Edward?" I managed.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, My Bella."

I slipped away. Deeper, and deeper into unconsciousness.

EPOV:

I looked up at the door. His claws had made a huge whole in the door. I could see him clearly, and hear him, even clearer. His thoughts were racing about Bella. I wouldn't have expected any different, but one of them caught my attention. _"Bella, my sweet caring Bella,"_ that caught my attention because that is what I call her. _"What has he done? I need to get to her. Need to help her, he's hurting her._

Bella began to writhe in pain, in agony. I couldn't bear to see her this way. Jacob was halfway through the door. He came back through and I was surprised to see he had phased back to _human_, that was, unfortunately, the only word I could think of.

"Jacob," I said, he was through the door, "stay where you are."

"What!? What is wrong with her!? Suck it out! You've done it before! SUCK IT OUT!"

"Jacob there is nothing more we can do for her." struggling hard to compose my voice. "The venom has got into her blood stream, there would be too much to suck out." I had to hold him now. He struggled to get to her. I knew he wasn't safe.

"Let go of me! Let _me_ do it!"

"There_ is_ too much Jacob!" I couldn't help but yell at him now. If he got to her he would try to suck it out. The loss of blood would be to great. She would die. "You would _kill_ her Jacob! Isn't this better? Would you_ really_ rather she die?"

He grew still, and silent. "Yes." he said with a bitter tone. I threw him against the wall. How could he have said that? How could I have left him alive after he said that? Why shouldn't I just kill him now? I was frozen, after what he said I went into a shock. Why not? Why not right now?

Bella. She wouldn't want me to. Not even if he heard him say that. No, My sweet Bella would forgive him, if he did his "I-need-protecting act", she wouldn't have a choice.

In that instant, Jacob was hovering over Bella. He was going to try and suck it out!

"NO!" I roared. I didn't hesitate a moment. I don't, however; think he would forgive him for trying to kill her. I pulled him off of her. And then, I finished him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

BPOV:

I struggled to get through the pain. To see his face. I was in a thick fog. I was looking for something, _someone_. I could see a person, or a shadow rather. I chased it trying to get to it. I yelled after it. I recognized a sweet sound that was Edward's lullaby for me. I called out for him, telling him that I wanted to be with him. Suddenly, he turned around. It was not Edward at all, it was Jacob.

I tried to scream. I couldn't make a loud enough sound so I began to run in the opposite direction. "Help!" I tried to call for Edward. He had to be there. I tried again, and I saw him. "Edward!" I yelled and threw myself at his body. I realized Jacob behind me and Edward pulled me behind him. They began to fight. I made attempts to get them to stop by yelling at them. It didn't take long for me to see _why_ they were fighting. Jacob was struggling to get to me. Edward was stopping him. I had to stop yelling at them to stop, there was a loud popping noise and I fell to the ground. I must be dreaming.

Edward was trying to _save_ me now. I couldn't get up there was sharp pains all over my body like I was getting drilled with jack hammers all over. Edward struggled to get to me while keeping Jacob off at that same time. I tried to put on a brave face for him, try to communicate that he should just forget me and keep fighting. Edward kept trying to help me. Jacob pinned him down when he was at the height of trying to get to me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I knew what was coming. The popping noise ceased and all that should be heard was the slow steady melody of my lullaby. I noticed something that triggered my brain. Edward was bleeding. A small cut on the top of his head was leaking. The first thing that registered was my senses usually shied away from the disgusting smell of blood. Then next thing I realized was Edward could not bleed. I knew I must be dreaming. It was all a dream, no it was a nightmare. I used too much force to open my eyes. I was awake, but my eyes remained shut. I realized that the pain was back.

I felt the pain coursing through my veins. I heard Edward trying to calm me down, and I heard again my lullaby. Then I blacked out.

EPOV:

It was the final day. The pain got worse here because the venom had taken the blood and began to dry out the veins. I could not watch her anymore. It wasn't going to be long and my family was on their way. I decided to just keep singing to her.

BPOV:

I knew that I was almost over the pain had gotten almost unbearable I thought to myself that it was for Edward. I tried not to think dying was better and focused on what I would be like. The pain began to fade, all too slowly. I knew that it was the end. I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise, they opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

BPOV:

I looked around and saw I was still in our room. The door was missing, and there was a horrible smell. I looked further and saw Edward. He was hovering over me looking at me strangely.

"Edward." I sighed.

"She's so beautiful." I heard someone say from across the room.

"Hi Alice!" I squealed in delight. I looked around, everyone was there. I hugged Edward. He kissed the top of my head.

"Isn't there something you promised to do for me?" asked Edward.

I thought for a second, "Oh, yes. Um, Emmett?"

"Yeah." He replied. I put my elbow down on the desk and smiled up at him. He pretended to crack his knuckles and grabbed my hand.

"Three, two," counted Edward, "one!" he shouted. Without warning I slammed his hand down hard on the desk, damaging it slightly.

"Rematch!" He roared. "I wasn't ready!" I gladly put my elbow in place again. I beat him several times before Alice made me stop embarrassing him.

"Hey," she said, "come with me." I followed her to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror.

"Whoa." I said. I touched my face. It didn't feel _very_ different. Just a little smoother, the most interesting thing was my eyes. They glowed a crimson red that frightened me at first.

"Your eyes will be golden soon enough."

"Alice," I started, "if I had 'powers' when do you think I would know?"

"They should show up pretty soon."

"What will it be?" I asked eagerly.

"I think I should leave it a surprise." She smiled.

"Alice!" I whined. "Please tell me."

"Sorry," she said smiling. I gave her a look and she just twirled around to go back to where the family was. I followed her.

"Hello, Bella." Said Rosalie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes." I said. I didn't know what to expect. I imagined she would be upset that I made my choice this way, but I couldn't be sure, her face was expressionless.

I followed her into another room and she sat down. "Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to say that I am going to support you now." She looked down at her fingers and back up at me. "I guess I really don't have a choice now, you are my sister, and you _are_ a vampire."

"Thank you, Rosalie. I appreciate it."

"And also, you look really great."

"Thanks." I repeated and gave her a hug.

"I guess that we should get back to them." I followed her back into our bedroom. They were all talking at once. The went silent when we entered the room.

"Um, Alice was just telling us about your 'power,'" said Edward.

"_And_?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," said Alice unenthusiastically.

"Edward will tell me."

"Sorry, love." He said. All of the sudden, Edward fell back off the chair.

"Edward!" I shouted, "What happened?"

"You," Alice said smiling, "just knocked Edward off his chair."

"But, How I- What is- I just- thought about knocking Edward off his chair, and, well, I did." I said trying to think what to say.

"Bella," said Carlisle, "you can control things, do things, with your mind."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain. Your mind was very, different in your human life. So that ability was magnified in your transformation. As Edward once put it, 'your mind is on an AM frequency.' It is true, you could also, not be affected by vampire powers that used your mind. Aro, of the Volturi, could not read your thoughts, because, like Edward's power, it involves your mind. Alice's and Jasper's worked because they had nothing to do with your mind. Jane-" he paused, and cleared his throat, " could not hurt you because she hurts you through your thoughts. Your immunity, is still in effect, because your mind still cannot be penetrated by Edward's power."

"Wow." I said slowly.

"We will have to find out what else you can do through training. You have already found that you can do things, without moving."

"Okay." Edward's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Right after her first driving lesson of course."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"So," said Edward, "the first thing is, you don't obey traffic lights. You simply swerve out of the way when a car is approaching." He smiled when I put on a look that was both annoyed, and nervous.

"Is that all?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Almost." Said Edward. I wondered for a second if he got the sarcasm part. Then he smiled even wider. "We'll start you off at around seventy-five miles per hour and work our way up." I got in the entirely to expensive car, and glanced at speedometer. One hundred forty.

"One hundred forty!" I shrieked.

"Relax, it will be fine." I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I realized to late how sensitive the gas pedal was and started off at ninety.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked again. I realized also how slow it seemed. My "Ahhh" slowly turned down in volume and turned into an "Oh." We got to an intersection and I was nervous.

"It's fine, just work your way through, pay no attention to the lights," he soothed.

"Okay." I squeaked. "I'm fine."

"Turn up ahead." I did as we said and we pulled into a beach.

"It looks fun, but, I don't have a suit."

"Alice took care of that," he said eyeing a plastic bag b his feet. He pulled it out. He had himself some swimming trunks. For me, there was a two piece navy blue swim suit.

"Ooh, no." I said. "No way." We got out of the car and there was dressing rooms. The beach was empty. Nobody went swimming in Alaska. Once we were dressed, Edward convinced me that it was fine.

I had always had a fear of swimming in the ocean. I didn't like the idea of having fish in there. I got in and it didn't feel cold at all. I couldn't taste the salt water. Edward was already disappeared deep into the water. I remembered that I didn't have to breathe.

I followed Edward down to the bottom. Edward's body had always seemed like granite to me, but both of us floated. We went further and further down. The water was so clear I could see nothing but blue. We went to the bottom. There were huge rocks and little colorful fish I had only seen before at the doctor's office. I recognized a couple that reminded me of characters off Finding Nemo. Everything was so beautiful. Edward let out all of the air in his body and I did the same.

"Bella." I heard. I looked at Edward. He smiled. His voice was muffled, and to human ears you might not be able to understand.

"Edward, you can hear me." He nodded.

"Yes."

"Bella." A higher voice called from behind me. I whirled around- as fast as one can under water- and looked to see who it was.

"Alice!" I yelled muffled.

"Alice, I didn't know you were coming," said Edward.

"Nobody knew this was coming, go to the surface, now," said Alice in a tone that scared me a little. Edward and I went quickly to the surface and went to get dressed. I dressed quickly and Alice and I met Edward outside of the changing rooms. Edward was standing with the rest of the Cullen's minus Esme and Carlisle.

"We need to get back to the house, we have- visitors," said Edward to me. I was very frightened. We drove to the house and when we got there, there were no cars in the driveway.

We walked slowly into the house and I had an idea who it was, but I wished against it.

**Hey everyone! That one was a little bit of a stretch, but I liked it so I put it in. The chapters coming are going to be long, and very exciting, so make sure you have time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_We walked slowly into the house and I had an idea who it was, but I wished against it._

Edward opened the door. I tried to look past him, and I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch, and other people sitting across from them.

It was members of the Volturi. Jane, Caius, Demetri, Felix, and standing in the middle was a happy looking Aro. 

"Oh my!" cried Aro, "There they are! How are you?" 

"Very well." Said Edward, not tight but, like something Aro was thinking bothered him.

"And you Bella?"

"Fine." I agreed.

"I have longed to see you. Word got to me that you had been changed and I couldn't stand to wait another second." He said these words excitement spilling all over. "I wanted to see if you had any, powers."

"Yes," said Carlisle, "It seems Bella's power of mind has brought her the power of, so far, she is able to move things, with her mind. We found out when she knocked Edward off his chair from across the room." 

"Really? That is so exciting! Power of mind, I haven't seen anything like it. Not in a long time. I wonder-."

"No!" yelled Edward. 

"If Bella," continued Aro as if he hadn't heard Edward, "is still immune to our powers. Relax Edward, not Jane's power, mine. Bella?" He asked stretching out a papery thin hand.

Edward sighed. I walked toward Aro and He took my hand in his. His burgundy eyes burned into mine, searching, but finding nothing.

"Very strange." 

"She is still immune to Edward's as well." Said Carlisle.

I backed up and sat down next to Esme. Edward walked behind the couch and stood behind me. I looked around at the faces. All of them very sad looking except of course Aro. 

"Would any of you reconsider joining us in Italy? Edward?"

"No thank you."

"Alice?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Bella?" His eyes were pleading.

"No thank you." 

"Wait a second." Said Jane suddenly. "Carlisle said 'so far,' what other powers does she have?"

Carlisle looked at Alice. "Alice sees more things coming for Bella in the future. We did not see fit mentioning it since Bella does not have the power yet."

"What is the power?" asked Aro. I think he might have been a little annoyed. From the refusal of the three of us, or the fact I had more powers.

"We think that it might be that Bella gains powers that allow her to gain more powers." It took a little while for the words to make sense to me. How? What? When? New questions, no answers.

"Gain new powers!" cried Jane, "That's impossible! Gaining new powers, I never heard such a thing!"

"It didn't make sense to us either," said Alice, "But it is, visions like this are certain. And the powers she gains are usually enhanced."

"Impossible! Ridiculous!" she continued.

"Bella has some most interesting qualities that is for sure." Said Aro, thinking.

"They should appear in as little as a half an hour, or less." Said Carlisle.

"Or now." Added Alice. Everyone looked at her in surprise. _She has to be one of the Volturi. Such an asset. _I new what it was. Caius was thinking that I should be one of them. 

"I have already refused." I said looking at Caius. 

"She reads thoughts," said Edward.

"She gains powers that have to do with the mind. It was only a matter of time before she gained your power." Jane was almost shaking with anger. 

"It can't _be_," she snarled, "it's ridiculous! How can she _gain_ powers!" She glared at me trying, I knew, to burn me with her thoughts. You could almost hear the little click when it didn't work.

"It seems impossible. By now, she probably gained Aro's power."

_This is ridiculous. Soon she will be more powerful than the Volturi themselves!_ The thought came from Aro. It shocked me that Aro, of the Volturi, would be thinking this way. The Volturi wouldn't break rules would they? I didn't realize until Aro's eyes darted to me that I had been staring at him.

_What did he think?_ Asked Edward looking at me. I stood over next to him and so low as to not be heard whispered, "He doesn't want me to be more powerful the them."

_That doesn't surprise me, though, the Volturi have never been ones to break rules. I'll be watching their thoughts more closely._

Again whispering, "I might have to fight the urge not to tick them off further by showing off a little."

_Please, Bella. We don't want another war, not with them. _I nodded.

**This is getting good. Will the Volturi live up to their thousand year old standards? Find out in the next chapters. Their getting bigger so get time! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the supportive reviews! I could pee my pants I get so excited, reading them gives me motivation to go on. I don't want to set a goal on review numbers, but if I did it would be 30… winks totally kidding, thanks so much. See ya!**

Chapter 13:

"Well," said Aro in a tone that could only be sadness, "I suppose we should get back. Things tend to pile up a bit when this much of the Volturi leaves. It was so nice to see you again, Carlisle. Oh! And so very interesting to see how Bella turned out! We hope to see you again very soon, good day everyone." With a little nod in our direction, the Volturi members followed Aro out the door. Jane gave me a dirty look, and I smiled a little and she followed as well.

When they were gone, everyone was radiating relief. There was a lot to discuss.

"DID YOU SEE HER FACE!" squealed Alice, unable to conceal her pleasure.

"That was AWESOME!" agreed Emmett, enthusiastically. 

"When she found out Bella _gained_ powers, I thought she would scream!"

"I know!" Emmett and Alice continued animatedly about what she yelled, and then spent ten minutes breaking down her facial expressions. Edward didn't think it funny at all. He didn't want a fight to break out.

"Bella," said Carlisle, "I want to get some time in to help you with your powers."

"Yeah, we need to do that, whenever you have time is a good time."

"I have time, now? How's that?"

"Where do we start?" I said in an excited tone.

"Well I'd think we should start with your first power."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Well the first part of your first power is doing things from far away. Bella try and poke Edward with your mind."

"Why am I the target? Poke Emmett." He suggested. 

I thought about poking Edward in the arm.

"Ow." He said looking at me, as he rubbed his arm.

"That was awesome, poke him again!" yelled Emmett. I thought of poking Emmett this time. "Not _me_! _Edward_!" It tried thinking about poking him all over; on the top of his head, his arms, the back of his knee, anywhere that would have him reaching for it. Sure enough Emmett was on the ground rolling trying to stop the consistent poking.

"Stop! _Stop_! STOP! That's enough- hey, cut it out- hey-I'm ow, that hurt- Stop!" He yelled and I poked once on the back of his head, and stopped.

"_That_ was awesome." I corrected, while he rubbed where I poked him hardest.

"Well," said Carlisle, clearing his throat, "it seems you know how to use _that_ power." 

"Yeah," said Emmett, "I don't like that one." I poked him once again in his stomach. "Sorry."

"Can you lift things?" he asked.

"Like a…" I said looking for something I could lift, "this." I focused in on one of the cups on the coffee-table. I thought about lifting it up. To my surprise, the cup went up, but the little soon went sailing into the wall. "Oops." 

"Yeah, like that." Taunted Emmett. I glared at him, threatening to commence poking mode. He put his hands up as if he were surrendering.

"That one needs a little work," said Carlisle, smiling. I decided to try again. "Now focus. Don't think about anything but lifting the cup and putting it back down, _gently_." I nodded in response.

I stared at the cup and thought about lifting it and putting it back down. I thought-carefully. Slowly-gently-and…The cup _did_ end up back on the table, I just, panicked and it smashed it into little tiny pieces.

"Oh, wow. That was really good." Emmett said. This time I poked him hard in the back. He tried to get his arms around to rub it better, but he just couldn't reach it. I did plan that part. "_Little annoying, why I oughtta, why I oughtta!" _Thought Emmett as he stomped up the stairs into Rosalie and Emmett's guest bedroom. 

"_I_ think you can do it," said Edward.

"Kiss up!" shouted Emmett.

"Go ahead," prompted Carlisle, "focus carefully on _how_ you want to do it. Just relax."

"Okay," I agreed. I thought about everything. I thought carefully about using both hand s and carefully placing it back in place. It worked!

"Very good. One more test and we're done for this power. Try putting the cup from here, and then placing it, _gently_, on this coaster."

I did more tests for Carlisle on every one of my powers. I glanced at the clock and it was two AM! 

"Whoa, it's two 'o clock in the morning and I'm not tired at all!" I said.

"You don't have to sleep anymore, just think, twelve more hours in the day. I don't know how humans do it. Wasting there time in unconsciousness." He said in a tone in mock horror.

"Very funny." I decided to go and find something to do. I went up to our room and was looking around. Some of the things from my room had been brought here. I noticed my rocking chair. I traced the arm of the chair, following the designs in the polished wood.

Edward's enormous CD collection had been brought here. I looked at the titles of all of them. There must have been a thousand. 

"I haven't counted yet," said a voice from behind me. I turned and it was Edward.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"Sometimes it's obvious what you're thinking."

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"Hunting," he answered.

"When do I first go hunting?"

"Whenever you want. I wonder how you'll be around people."

"Me too," I agreed, "Maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow."

"If you feel ready. It might be easier for you. Alice thought so, she wonders how choosing becoming a vampire might affect you."

"What do you think?"

"I really couldn't say," he said, suddenly serious, "I have watched so many that have been turned without being asked, I really couldn't say."

There was a knock at the door. It was Alice. 

"Hi, you two." She sounded a little sad. I tried to read her thoughts and see what was going on. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP…_ She was thinking of the alphabet. 

"Alice, what's the matter, what's going on?"

"I, uh, saw something."

**Thanks again so much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I apologize for the cliffy, but I don't get a lot of chances like this. I am so not telling what Alice saw.**

**Thanks so much**

**Tater Tot**


	14. Author's note

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for doing this to you guys. I know how much I hate it when I got to a favorite story and all it is, is a stupid author's note. Infuriating. I want to thank all of you who read and leave reviews, they are most helpful.

I kind of want to ask you guys a question. I want to know if it would be better for me to give out what I have rather than keep it until it is a good size.

What I mean is, I have new stuff for the story on my computer, but I kind of want to make the chapters bigger before I put them out. This would be nothing if, you guys thought, that it would be more satisfying to put out what I have on my computer, and add to it in other chapters.

You can answer in review, that would be best, because I never check for messages.

Thank you again for your helpful support.

Also, my good friend and cousin has a fan fiction and I think it is awesome! If you want to see her work, go to my favorites, or her story is called Day Break. I have never been able to find it in the search box though...

Thanks again,

Your Favorite Author


	15. Chapter 15

This is so fun for me

**This is so fun for me. Thanks for your support. I love writing this story. I can't believe I have gotten this far. It wasn't until I just barely typed in "Chapter 14:" that I realized that I have fourteen chapters, I love it. Thanks again.**

Chapter 14:

"You _saw_ something? Alice, what did you see?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, it's hard to explain."

"I think I can handle it."

"Bella, all of our futures, have gone black." I took a little longer for that to sink in. 'went black' where have I heard that? Oh no.

"Alice, Alice you don't mean wolves?"

"Yes." Edward went still beside me. I stroked his arm. He seemed to relax a little.

"What should we do?"

"_We_? We aren't doing anything," said Edward tightly.

"What do you mean we have to do something?"

"They might be just visiting. They don't have to want to hurt us."

"No, Edward." I said.

"Edward! You killed Jacob, bit Bella and broke the treaty. They don't have anything for us. They want to kill us, more than we already are. They are 'protectors' they don't have a reason _not _to kill us."

"We aren't going to fight them."

"No, Edward. We don't have a choice. They want to fight and we have to fight back!" I shouted at him. He stared at me and I stared back in his blank eyes. He sighed.

"Bella, it's almost like you _want_ this."

"Of course not. They were friends, once. This will be hard but we have numbers, and more skill."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't be such a pessimist." I said. That had been said to be a number of times before and he knew it. "I won't get hurt. You'll get hurt trying to make sure I don't get hurt."

"I think she's right," said Alice. "Jasper did everything he could to make sure I didn't have anything to do. The battle will go fine, and everyone will be safe."

"I don't know," he hesitated.

"You have to," I said, "They are coming and we know that. All we can do is fight." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella," he breathed into my hair, "I, just got you, and, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll always be with you," I promised into his chest.

"Come on, they'll be coming in a little less than a minute." We followed Alice downstairs and the horrible smell got stronger, and burned in my nose.

Alice went still and I knew she was having a vision. When it ended, Alice didn't unfreeze.

"Carlisle!" she shouted. "I don't – It's- I had a vision, and I, I saw, I saw _them_."

"Alice you don't mean," said Esme shocked.

"It's true, but that's not the strangest part," she said looking paler than ever. "Emmett, Jasper? Where did you bury the body of Jacob Black?"

**I'm sorry. That **_**was**_** mean. I didn't mean to give a cliff hanger, but the opportunity was there just calling my name…**


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry again

**I'm sorry again. My author's note was like a chapter even though there was no story… Chapter 16! YAY!**

Chapter 16:

"What kind of question is that?" asked Emmet thoroughly confused.

"Just answer it," said Alice flatly.

"We, um, I can't remember."

"Yeah," said Jasper, "Edward said, 'Get rid of the body.' We were like, 'Okay.'"

"Yeah," agreed Emmett, "I was _going_ to do it, but like, the body was gone so we were like, 'Whatever, man.'"

"So it just was _gone_?" asked Edward in disbelief. "Alice what did you see?"

"When I saw them I saw- Jacob." She said in a tone that was only shock.

"Jacob. Is. Not. Dead?" I asked making each word a sentence.

"I believe so," said Alice.

"_What_? What?!" roared Edward, "He is still out there?! He tried to _kill_ her! And he is still _out there_?! No! _No!_ NO! It's impossible!"

"Edward."

"What?!" He yelled with a tone of hysteria I had never seen him produce.

He _was_ hysterical. He was smiling, no, laughing.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He sat down and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Jacob is still out there?" asked Carlisle.

"I thought I killed him."

"He might have been playing dead. Or maybe the Quileute Pack came and helped him," suggested Alice.

I could not believe this. Jacob back? What would he do? Would he want to fight me? Want to _kill_ me? I had no idea and the smell was burning more and more in my nose.

"Not long now," said Alice looking out the curtains. "Probably a few seconds."

I ran to Edward who held me tight to him. _Hello Bella._ I tried not to think whose thought it was. Jacob. _We're coming. How are you these days?_ Just then broken sobs ripped from my chest. Edward held me tighter.

"What is it, love?" he asked

"I hear his thoughts. He is _thinking _to me."

Then smell was burning in my nose now and I knew they could not be only outside the door. Every one else knew too. They formed a familiar half circle and Carlisle swiftly opened the door.

They were in wolf form all of them seemed to be looking at me. _Bella? Is that you? You look incredible._ The one I knew as Jacob took a step toward me and Edward tensed.

_May I?_ I shook my head no. _Oh come on Bells. Don't be that way. I'm not going to hurt you. _ I reflexively took a step back, and Edward maneuvered in front of me. _What's wrong? You don't have to be like that. Come here. _He beckoned me forward with his paw.

"No, Jacob."

_Come on._

"I can't- I don't want to."

_I'm convinced that you being cold is not an issue._

"Get out of here, I don't want you here."

_Come with me Bella. _He took two long strides toward me. Furious growls ripped from inside Edward.

"Please, Go away, I don't want you here."

He left, but came back in his cut-off jeans and no shirt in human form.

"Edward, may I be alone with Bella for a moment?"

"Absolutely not."

"I won't do anything to her. I just want to speak to her alone." _You'd better come Bella. I wouldn't want a fight to break out and someone to get hurt. Esme, Edward, Alice… _

"I don't know about that Jacob."

_I know you can hear too Edward. I would want to hurt Bella. If a fight broke out, she might get hurt, or killed. And it all could have been prevented if you had stepped aside._

"If you promise not to hurt her-."

"No!" I interrupted.

"Then I will step aside." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "We will be standing in the kitchen."

"No Edward, please, stay. Jacob can say nothing that none of us need not hear!" I called after him.

They were gone. They left. All of them had abandoned me with _him_.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I froze when I realized his voice came from behind me. I turned slowly looking down. I saw his bare feet on our carpet. I started at his feet and slowly looked up to meet his gaze.


	17. Chapter 17

This is so fun for me

**This is so fun for me. Thanks for your support. I love writing this story. I can't believe I have gotten this far. It wasn't until I just barely typed in "Chapter 14:" that I realized that I have fourteen chapters, I love it. Thanks again.**

Chapter 14:

"You _saw_ something? Alice, what did you see?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, it's hard to explain."

"I think I can handle it."

"Bella, all of our futures, have gone black." I took a little longer for that to sink in. 'went black' where have I heard that? Oh no.

"Alice, Alice you don't mean wolves?"

"Yes." Edward went still beside me. I stroked his arm. He seemed to relax a little.

"What should we do?"

"_We_? We aren't doing anything," said Edward tightly.

"What do you mean we have to do something?"

"They might be just visiting. They don't have to want to hurt us."

"No, Edward." I said.

"Edward! You killed Jacob, bit Bella and broke the treaty. They don't have anything for us. They want to kill us, more than we already are. They are 'protectors' they don't have a reason _not _to kill us."

"We aren't going to fight them."

"No, Edward. We don't have a choice. They want to fight and we have to fight back!" I shouted at him. He stared at me and I stared back in his blank eyes. He sighed.

"Bella, it's almost like you _want_ this."

"Of course not. They were friends, once. This will be hard but we have numbers, and more skill."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't be such a pessimist." I said. That had been said to be a number of times before and he knew it. "I won't get hurt. You'll get hurt trying to make sure I don't get hurt."

"I think she's right," said Alice. "Jasper did everything he could to make sure I didn't have anything to do. The battle will go fine, and everyone will be safe."

"I don't know," he hesitated.

"You have to," I said, "They are coming and we know that. All we can do is fight." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella," he breathed into my hair, "I, just got you, and, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll always be with you," I promised into his chest.

"Come on, they'll be coming in a little less than a minute." We followed Alice downstairs and the horrible smell got stronger, and burned in my nose.

Alice went still and I knew she was having a vision. When it ended, Alice didn't unfreeze.

"Carlisle!" she shouted. "I don't – It's- I had a vision, and I, I saw, I saw _them_."

"Alice you don't mean," said Esme shocked.

"It's true, but that's not the strangest part," she said looking paler than ever. "Emmett, Jasper? Where did you bury the body of Jacob Black?"

**I'm sorry. That **_**was**_** mean. I didn't mean to give a cliff hanger, but the opportunity was there just calling my name…**


	18. The Real Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

"Long time, no see," He said smiling.

I didn't want him to smile like that. If it wasn't happy, he shouldn't be smiling. But the nature of this smile was different. Like a predator had his prey cornered. And that's exactly what I was, trapped. I wanted badly to be in Edward's arms. I wanted him to pull me into a tight hug and gently kiss my hair. Not staring into eyes that looked like they were smiling in the same disgusting way. I hated him. I hated Jacob with a passion.

"Bella, I know you must not feel so great about me, but you'll come around." Suddenly, the rest of the pack was behind him. I took a reflexive step back and, had I been human, would have tripped. He smiled brighter.

"Bella, don't be like that please." His face softened and I almost saw a glimmer of _my_ Jacob. Then his smile was plastered on his face. And it came. He loved me feeling that way about him. He loved me going crazy over him when he was sad or lonely.

"Jacob, I will only say this once, I do not want you here, and I don't want you here, ever."

"Bella, I don't want to be here either. I want you to come with me. Back to La Push and be _with_ me."

"I don't want you, I want to be here, with Edward."

"You don't mean that, you've been brainwashed."

"No Jacob. _You _brainwashed me. You lied and cheated to make me sorry for you. It was all done out of pity and you are okay with that?"

"Bella, _was_ sad. I-."

"You were sad I wasn't with you so you tricked me. In everything it wasn't done because I _loved_ you, it was because I felt bad for you."

"Bella, you loved me."

"No, Jacob."

"You _have_ to come with me. You really don't have a choice."

"What?"

"I'm not going to do this," said Leah from behind Jacob, "I am not going to get involved in your obsession; all you think about is her. You think about being with her non-stop and she doesn't want you. Get over her!"

"Shut up!" roared Jacob.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"You have to come with us Bella. Sam, she isn't safe here."

All at once the wolves came up to me. They grabbed my arms and legs. I tried to get free, but my vampire strength was human to all of these _dogs_.

"Hold her still!" cried Jacob to one of them. "Grab her other leg. Jeez, Bella, you got some strength now."

I tried to twist and wriggle as best I could and before I could think, Edward, and his family, were through the kitchen door.

"Edward!" I cried.

"Let her go!" he roared. Then there was air rushing past me, and I could see a blur of a forest seen where there wasn't dogs holding me.

"Edward will lose us if we can get into the water. We are better swimmer than he is, we can't beat him running!"

Then the black water was around me as we plunged into water that, to a human, would be freezing. I tried to crane my neck back and see behind me. Jacob was holding my arm, and swimming at full power, Sam was opposite of him and below two others had death-grips on my legs, I tried to kick them off but they were not to be removed. _Bella where are you? We are coming for you don't worry, were coming. _I didn't need to be told who that was. Edward.

I thought of who easy it would be when he followed my scent. Then I was disappointed when I remembered he wouldn't be able to smell me under water. I released whatever air I had. I kept trying to kick them off. The ankle of my pants was pushed up by the death-grip revealed the pale skin of my ankle. That was when I first felt _their_ touch. It _burned_. It felt like I was being burned with fire. I screamed in pain.

He let go and resumed the death-grip when he pulled down the ankle of my pants. I tried kick again, to see if this had fazed him, it didn't.

I wanted to be able to talk to Edward. Tell him where I was. I tried to yell, "Edward, I'm under water!" It came through clear, but I doubted he heard it. I waited, and waited. When we came out of the water, I didn't see anything that gave away where we were.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked Jacob, putting in a much venom as I could.

"I'm not going to tell you," he taunted.

"That is going to give it away though." I said nodding toward I sign that displayed, "Welcome to Oregon."

"'Welcome to Oregon,' that certainly _does_ put a damper on my plans." Then we started to run again. I saw roads, and then _more_ trees. There was a lot of abandoned warehouses.

"In there." Jacob instructed.

We entered the warehouse and Jacob shut and locked the door.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Annoyed."

He smiled and turned to Quil and Embry who had been holding my legs. I looked around for how to get out. There were no windows, and judging from the size of the massive door, three-feet of concrete for the walls. The door was thick steel that slid. I ran full force into it using the side of my body.

"Bella," Jacob said, "you can't get through." When I pulled away, there was a imprint of my body deep in it. "Bend it all you want, but you can't get _through_."

I went to the lock and tried to smash it. I only crumpled, but it held the door shut. I shoved back and forth vigorously to try and break it open. It failed. I was frustrated and tried again and again to smash through the door.

I tried the concrete. I smashed against it with all my force. Again, I only smashed in another imprint of myself.

"Nice! She broke the lock, how are _we_ supposed to get out!"

"Don't worry, I have a food supply."

"What about _me_?"

"You're fine, you'll live. More or less."

I glared at him. Then I looked around the warehouse. There was two refrigerators, _one_ little bed, and a phone. I looked up and there were to buzzing lights on the ceiling, and the ground was linoleum. I walked over and sat on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to close my eyes and pretend I _wasn't _wolfnapped.


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for telling me guys; it is really helpful when you guys note that

**Thanks for telling me guys; it is really helpful when you guys note that. How Embarrassing. blushes**

Chapter 18:

EPOV:

We followed Bella's scent for miles. I wondered when we would be catching up to them, anytime now.

That was when I stood at the edge of the black water. I wouldn't be able to smell my way to her _now_. How else _could_ I find her? I thought of what I could do. I couldn't _see_ her, and I certainly couldn't_ smell_ her, I couldn't hear her, and she was still immune to m power. But nobody _else_ was. Had anyone seen her? Where did this river _go_? I decided to follow and I would stop when the shore line had her scent.

"What are you doing? You can't follow her scent in the water," asked Alice.

"I'm going to follow and when the shore line has her scent is my stop. I'm going to follow this river."

"We'll be right behind you."

I began to run and let the wind trail behind.

BPOV:

I think I must be dreaming. I _couldn't_ be here, not with Jacob. Not with is friends here, in a old warehouse, away from Edward. I pinched myself, nope, I was here.

"Uhn," moaned Jacob over on the bed. I remembered very clearly.

"_Bella, don' t be like that," he said walking over to the bed where I sat, eyes pinned shut. _

"_Get away," I warned._

_He sat anyway and put his arm around me. I grabbed his arm and threw it back to him like it was the arm of a rag doll. He inched closer, and yawned._

_I leaped up off the bed and landed gingerly on the ground. Purposefully, emphasizing my new found vampire-grace._

"_You got some balance, Bella." _

"_Humpf." I turned and slumped down in the corner of this awful place._

I was glad that he wasn't unable to sleep, like I was. But, at least, sleeping would be a way to pass the time until Edward came.

Oh, how I wanted Edward to find me. Quil and Embry had stolen the blankets off the bed and slept anywhere that wasn't _that_ damp. I wished I could sleep. In my sleep I could dream, and be with Edward. I wished that my throat didn't burn, and ache for…" My train of thought was put to a stop by the waking of Quil. He stretched and looked around.

"Uh." I knew he must've just figured out where he was and why.

"Not very nice place to be at all," I mentioned. He looked at me and glared. "I don't want to be here as much as you do." I laughed lightly, "Silly thing to do," I taunted a little, "is your friendship that deep with Jacob that you would die here so he could be with me? I, who doesn't want to be with him anyway,"

"Sam has ordered it too," he reminded.

"And? I'm sure a smart person like you could persuade him to stop this all together."

"I don't have a phone."

"You do, however, can change into a werewolf with mind-reading powers."

"Um."

"This can't go on forever; there is only so much food in those little refrigerators."

"I won't do it. Jacob warned us about how you could be-manipulative."

I laughed a little. "Did he say that was a common trait among vampires? Surely you must now I don't want to be here."

"Yes, but-."

"Yes, and surely you must know that _you_ don't want to be here."

This conversation was ended when Jacob, rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Think about it." I added, using the last of Jacob's stupor.

"Hello there," he said smiling sickening.

"Uh," I groaned and looked away.

"Oh, come on."

"I want to get OUT!" I yelled. I punched the metal door, and my hand went through. I was shocked and so was Jacob. I grabbed the sides and pulled as hard as I could possibly pull.

"BELLA!" Jacob roared. "COME BACK HERE!" He made himself tumble out of the bed groggily running to where I was crawling through my opening. He grabbed my foot where I was almost out.

"LET GO!" I yelled matching his volume. I pulled on my foot and it ripped out of his hand and I shot it back. It hit his nose, and with a sickening snap he fell back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Good-bye," I managed laughing so hard it was almost difficult to run.

I ran quickly to town so I might find a phone. I wondered if Edward had been here. If he had smelled me. And that was when something I had not expected happened. People. _Human_ people. They smelled like so many good things. It swirled in my head making me unfocused. There was a buzz. I recognized voices. _She must be lying, there is no way Brian could…_It was the voice of a woman sitting with her friend in a coffee shop. _That store is too expensive…_Thought a woman walking by stores. _She is a hot-tie _thought one man as he walked passed, I was a little embarrassed as I realized he was looking me up and down. I fluffed my hair sheepishly as I looked away. _What a woman, I wonder if she is single. _Thought the man walking beside him.

"Hey!" he called after me, "Are you single?"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay it's not a first," he said turning around and walking with his friend.

I followed the sidewalk. Smelling the blood was hurting my throat but I told myself that these were innocent people, and they had done nothing to me. I distracted myself by thinking about Jacob's face after my foot snapped his nose bone.

_What beautiful eyes. _I was afraid it was another man that thought I was attractive, but then I recognized it as a woman's voice. I looked around to see who she was talking about. _They're almost liquid gold._ That caught my attention; that was what I always described Edward's eyes as. My eyes snapped quickly to where her gaze was.

There he was, listening intent on voices to find me. I called his name.

"Edward!" His eyes snapped up even faster, and when they saw me the fire inside his eyes flared to a brightness I had not seen in a long time.

He ran to me. Too fast for any human. He pulled me close, and kissed every piece of skin on my face he could get to.

"Bella, oh, Bella! I was so worried, I-, I was so afraid. I thought- I lost you." He managed between kisses. I snaked my arms around his neck lifting myself up. I hugged him and he hugged me burying his face in my hair.

"Edward, I thought you couldn't find me. He went into the water, all of them were holding me, I couldn't get out. I was so afraid."

"It will be okay; I've got you."

"Hold me."

"I will."

Edward carried me at vampire speed to the place where the rest of the Cullen family was. I looked at all of them and they looked at me with stunned faces. I ran and hugged all of them.

"Oh, Bella! We've been so worried!" cried Esme.

"Let's go home," I suggested.

"Yes, I agree entirely," said Edward smiling down at me.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Chapter 19:

I didn't know what I would do now. It was becoming a problem. Jacob seemed unwilling to give up. Every once in a while by nose would burn with his smell and I could tell he was close. I would notice Edward tense and wouldn't un-tense until the smell went away. All the time I was terrified he would come back.

"Would both of you just relax?" asked Alice one day. "None of the wolves want to help Jacob and he won't risk it." Edward sighed. The smell was exceptionally strong and sometimes I would even see a shadow lurking in the trees that bordered the backyard. When Edward saw him would think about going and finishing it. I wouldn't allow; I didn't want to chance him getting hurt. Today I pulled back the curtains and saw him at the edge of the trees. Edward looked at me pleading and I shook my head "no" in response.

"I think it's time we left," said Carlisle to us one day.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Well," said Esme, "We do need to tell Charlie how well Bella is doing and Carlisle needs to get back to work. We will probably find a house up here; our ages are almost impossible now."

"We will tell Charlie that Bella wants him to visit, and in a month or two, we will move," agreed Carlisle.

"I think that's a good idea," I said.

"I agree," added Edward.

All of the Cullens left that night. Alice had cleared it as a rainy day in Forks.

"Good-bye!" cried Alice. All of the couples brought one of their cars. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, Emmet and Rosalie took her BMW M3, and Esme and Carlisle had the Mercedes. Edward and I waved from the porch. We watched as all of the cars pulled away and went, always too fast, down the road.

"Good-bye!" I called back.

"Bella," said Edward, very tensely, "Get in the house."

"Why?"

"Bella," a voice breathed.


	21. Chapter 20

20 Chapters, can you believe it

**20 Chapters, can you believe it?!**

Chapter 20:

I knew exactly who it was. Jacob Black.

"Go, Bella!" he yelled and rushed me into the house. I looked through the glass and saw Edward standing with Jacob on the porch.

"Come on Edward, I just want to see Bella. I'm all alone; I can't kidnap her."

"You mean _wolfnap_." He added with a harsh tone. A low growl escaped his lips. "Get out of here, before I do something Bella would object to." As mean as his tone was the only soft word he said was my name.

"I just want to see her. Just one last time?"

"No, now leave."

My breathing got slow and louder as I watched from the window. Jacob's eyes flashed to the window and he saw me. The door was so close he could have reached the knob and opened it.

Instead, he lifted a leg and kicked the door in. I instinctively ran down the hall to the kitchen. **(A/N to see a floor plan of the house Click on the smiley **

I didn't know if he was following me, so I turned around. He was.

"Bella, I want to see you! Please come here," he called after me. I ran into the closet and I knew my scent was too strong in the house for him to detect me. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt him, but he wouldn't let him try and find me.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the first number off the top of my head. Emmett answered.

"Hel-lo?"

"Hi, Emmett it's me, you need to get everyone back here, Jacob's gone crazy!"

"O-kay, If I turn around they'll follow me."

"Okay," I said calming down.

"Hey, did you read that great book, By Seymore Butts?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's called, _Under the Bleachers_."

"Emmett, now is not the time."

"You're right, _Yellow spots on the Moon _is so much better, it's by I. P. High."

"Emmett," I growled.

"There is always _What Everyone's Looking For_ by Amanda Kissen-Hug."

"Emmett, are you here yet?"

"Just pulling up, did you read, _100 ways to be Smart _by Ima Doofus?"

"I'll see you outside," I growled. I was going to have to work on my growl; it sounded like an agitated purr. Pathetic.

I allowed myself a peek under the door. I didn't see Jacob so that was a good sign. My phone vibrated. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" cried a voice I recognized as Alice. "Are you okay? Emmett turned us all around, and he called and said something went wrong and head back to your house."

"Oh, Alice! Jacob came back and he's gone crazy!"

"We are right outside where are you?"

"I'm inside the coat closet, downstairs."

"Do you want us to come get you?"

"No, I'll go to you car."

"Are you sure? We could-."

"No, I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

"Good-bye."

"See ya."

I snapped the phone shut and looked under the crack of the door. No sign of Jacob or Edward; I was a little worried.

I opened the door a crack and peeked around. I gingerly opened the door, and stepped through. So good, so far. I continued around the couches in the living room, nothing. I went down the hall to the door, and opened it noiselessly. I looked back, and then ran onto the porch and down the stairs. I ran to the Porsche and Alice rolled down the window.

"Where is Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I have to go back."

"Bella, is it safe?"

"I didn't see either of them."

"Alright, do you want me to go with you?"

"I'll take someone with me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Who do you want with you?" she asked, pleading a little.

"If you want to go with me Alice, you can."

"Will you be okay Jasper?"

"Yes, I think so, but don't get hurt." He replied.

"I won't," she promised, kissing his cheek and getting out of the car.

"Where were they last?" she asked.

"Edward was in the living room chasing Jacob who was chasing me, until I lost him in the closet."

"So they can be anywhere."

"Yeah."

"Let's get started."

Alice and I walked to the front door. I opened it slowly and peeked through. Nothing was there. We walked into the living room. Still there was nothing. Let's try upstairs I don't hear anything downstairs. There was a bang upstairs and we ran at vampire speed.

"Now, Edward. Let's be reasonable I simply want one thing."

"What that I suppose," said Edward sarcastically.

"There she is now." I heard Jacob's foots steps and knew what was coming. I pulled Alice out of the way of the door.

Like I had predicted, Jacob's foot smashed the door down. When it was clear, I ran inside to Edward. He pulled me close to him and then behind him when he saw Jacob.

"I still can't get used to your beauty." He mused.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Alice suggested.

"I'm afraid that she wouldn't smile for a picture."

"Get out of here, Jacob." I ordered.

"I think I will. I got what I wanted; seeing Bella."

"We'll send you the bill on fixing those doors," said Edward.

"I'll look forward to that."

"Jacob," I said, he looked at me expectantly, "don't ever come back."

He turned and ran.

**That was a good one. I liked it, what did you think? R&R**

**Thanks everyone!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Chapter 21:

It was a week after the attack. The Cullens left and went to Forks to tell Charlie, and we hadn't even smelled Jacob. Everything was doing great. Not only that, there was only three days left until Edward's birthday. Everyone was coming back for that and Alice was planning it.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He called from in the bathroom.

"I think we should go hunting tonight."

"Okay,"

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want; it's your turn to pick." He smiled.

"Somewhere close?"

"Okay."

Edward and I decided to go to the forests behind our house. It was closer and more convenient, kind of like fast food. The phone rang and it was Charlie.

"Bells! I've missed you so much! I can't wait to see you again."

"I've missed you too! When do you plan on coming up?"

"Whenever there's time."

"Do you think you could be up in time for Edward's birthday?"

"When's that?"

"Um…three days."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not completely."

"I guess."

"We'll send money, and-."

"No, no, no Bells. I'll pay and I _will_ be up in time." He paused, "Bella, this might sound a little crazy but, your, voice sounds, different, smoother."

"That's, um, strange."

"Yeah, it is. I'll be up soon."

"Okay."

"See you soon."

"Not soon enough, Bye."

"Bye."

There was a click and it was over. I didn't realize how much I was missing him. I was anticipating Edward's birthday even more.

"Are you ready to go? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Charlie, he is going to be up in time for your birthday."

"That's great news." He smiled down at me. "Did you notice, you eye color is going black? They might go gold after tonight."

"Really?"

"Maybe, let's go."

Edward and I left out the back door. I followed him and we hunted for a couple hours.

"Bella, do you smell something?"

I smelled the air. The same burning smell came into my nose.

"It's Jacob isn't it?"

"I believe so."

"Should we go back?"

"It's not for us to run away from him. This is our home, if we do not want to see him, he should go, not us."

"I like the way you said that."

"We should probably keep our eyes open though."

"I don't think he would risk seeing me, I was pretty mean last time."

"That kind of makes me worry; Jacob's mind has been twisted beyond recognition. When a person spends so much time chasing something that isn't running, but is still unreachable, he is bound to go crazy some time or another."

"What do you think he would do?"

"Don't ask me, you can read his mind. My guess is as good as yours."

I tried to read his mind, _What could I do? What will I say? When will I do it? _Jacob was asking himself questions a mile a minute.

"Are you _listening _to this?"

"Yes."

"What is he talking about, 'When will I do it?'"

"I don't know. What I wouldn't give to find out!"

"I'm a little bit afraid too." He hugged me tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Jacob's thought ran clearly, _How will I do it?_ I shivered and Edward hugged me tighter.

**Sorry guys, I've got to end here, it's 12 am! I completely lost track of time! So, Charlie is coming, Edward's birthday, and Jacob's got new plans! Something new is happening.**

**P.S. CHAPTER 21!!**


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks everyone for all the support I love the reviews they make me laugh out loud a lot of the time

**Thanks everyone for all the support I love the reviews they make me laugh out loud a lot of the time.**

Chapter 22:

Later at the house…

Edward and I were in the library. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_, and Edward was pretending to rearrange his CDs. He had been acting weird ever since we got back from hunting. It seemed like he wanted to ask me something. He would interrupt my reading asking me questions like, "What part are you at?" and, "What time is Charlie flying down?"

"Edward, What is it you want to ask me?" I asked finally.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird ever since we got back. What is it?"

"It's just," he paused.

"Just _what_?" I asked impatient to find out.

"I want, to finish Jacob."

"Edward,"

"I know Bella, but we can't live like this, living in fear, waiting for something to happen."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be fine, I get help. Emmett maybe."

"No, that just makes it worse. I don't want _anything_ to happen to _anyone_."

"Bella, it has got to stop."

"If you do it then," I paused.

"Then _what_?"

"Then I am helping you."

"Bella, that's ridiculous."

"Then don't do it. I've given you two choices, one you can live with, and one you can't."

He smiled remembering when he last defined the word _compromise_.

"Bella, I'm going to do this, and I don't want to have to make Emmett and Jasper to keep you safe."

"No, Edward." The phone rang and ended our conversation. "Don't think I will forget." I warned.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Angela.

"Angela! How are you?"

"I'm great, how are _you_, is the better question."

"I'm fantastic." I said a little too unenthusiastic.

"Alaska. Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you have any plans to come visit down here?"

"Not that I know of, but I'll have to make some."

"I miss you. Oh, Bella you have to come visit."

"I think I will."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"This might sound a little crazy, but you sound kind of, I don't know, your voice is different. It's pretty."

"Uh-huh. That's what Charlie said when he called."

"Oh well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Hopefully, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

There was the same click. I had been missing her too.

"Edward, do you think we could go down to Forks?"

"Why?"

"Oh, just to see people."

"That sounds good, but we have to avoid the wolves; the treaty is broken so they aren't on good terms."

"Okay."

Edward and I spent the rest of the night reading, and he organized his CDs.

"What do you want to do today?"

"We might as well start doing something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we have unnaturally long lives so we might as well do something productive."

"And?" He prompted.

"I don't know. Is there a job that you want to do?"

"I don't think that you have enough blood tolerance to be a doctor."

"Okay, so doctor's out." I smiled.

"Is there a job that involves reading minds?"

"I can't think of one just yet."

"How about law enforcement?"

"I don't know," I said skeptically. "You could be a male model."

"I don't think so."

"I think I will just stick to being a travel agent for Charlie at the moment."

"Charlie called; he said he would be up today at one."

"Do we need to pick him up?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to one."

"Then we should get going."

"Yeah."

"I'm driving."

We started off to the airport going one-hundred twenty miles per hour. I liked driving, especially going that fast. We made it to the airport in no time at all. I had brought my iPod just in case. I listened to some rock song that I forgot about as soon as it started.

"Do you see him?" I asked Edward.

"Over there," said Edward.

"Oh, I see him."

"Hey, Bells!" called Charlie from a few yards away."

"Hi Dad."

"Bella, you look," he paused, searching for words. _What's happened? She doesn't look like Bella at all_. His thought flooded my head. "Beautiful!"

"Thank you." I smiled. I hadn't known what to expect of Charlie's seeing me in my non-human state.

"Let's get to the car, shall we?" asked Edward smiling.

We got to the car and Charlie's jaw dropped down farther than I had ever seen.

"Bella! What is it?!"

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago. I was just as shocked as you."

"It's beautiful!"

"No Charlie, you can't drive it."

"I didn't say that." He said defensively. I realized I had answered his thoughts.

"Oh no, but you were thinking it." I smiled.

"True, true." He said.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme will be at the house soon, so we should probably get going."

We left for the house and Charlie and Edward talked about cars the _whole _way.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Chapter 23:

I slowed down during the ride. I didn't think Charlie, being a cop, would approve of my new driving technique. I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I noticed the beautiful crystal in the shape of a heart. I suddenly remembered I didn't have a gift for Edward.

When we got to the house, all of the Cullen cars pulled up two seconds later.

"Alice," I said, walking over to her Porsche. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Oh, Bella! I thought you'd never ask!"

"Where to first?"

"Well," said matter-of-factly, "I have a list of great shopping stores in the general area."

"The State of Alaska?"

"Yes. What where you thinking about buying him?"

Who? I didn't tell you _why_ I needed to go shopping."

"I can see the future Bella. And with Edward's birthday being tomorrow, I was a pretty easy guess."

"What should I buy him?"

"I don't know, he does like music."

"A CD?"

"Sounds great."

Alice and I went to the best music store on her list. Thankfully it was within a hundred mile radius. When we got back to the house Charlie and Carlisle were talking. Everything was bliss. I knew that Edward would be trying to read Alice's mind, so I told her to name 20 cities that start with "B."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Edward asked, "Don't I get to know what my present is?"

"Absolutely not." His eyes narrowed down.

"You will have to think of it sometime Alice, and when you do…" He trailed of and went to talk to Emmett."

"I'm going to order a pizza." I told Alice.

"Why?"

"Because pretty soon Charlie is going to get hungry."

"Oh, right."

I called and ordered the pizza and made and excuse that we had all ate already. I went back and followed everyone into to the large living room and we all sat on the couch and told stories about accidents, funny things, and just stuff in general.

"So, did Jacob come up here yet? He said he was going to come visit."

"Oh, he did." I told him. Edward tensed behind me and I touched his shoulder.

"Edward, you have to open your presents now!" squealed Alice.

"Mine first!" cried Emmett in the same squeal.

"Emmett, _we_ get to go first." She said and pulled Jasper in front of him with her. She handed Edward a wrapped box. It was a knit crew-neck sweater from Giorgio Armani. Rosalie and Emmett got him some cologne (He claimed Alice picked it out with him.) Esme and Carlisle got him a watch, and Charlie got a both a digital camera and a scrapbook.

Charlie was due to go to bed so everyone faked like they were tired, and I showed Charlie his guest room.

"I've had a great time Bella."

"Me too, it was nice."

"I think you will have a great life here."

"Most definitely."

"Good night."

"Good night."

I walked back downstairs. Esme and Carlisle were talking.

"I don't know." Esme said to him. I stood on the stairs and listened just a little.

"Edward would be fine, Alice can see that. Everyone will be fine, but the wolves are getting out of hand. They have become monsters. They have killed a dozen people. All of them are not civil in the least. Jacob had become the alpha and now the pack follows him. They _can_ kidnap Bella, and with more help. We can get help from our friends in Denali, and we can stop them."

I had heard enough I exaggerated my steps down the stairs.

"Oh," Carlisle said in surprise, "how are you Bella." I nodded and Edward was back in from the kitchen followed by Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, there is something we would like to tell you."

"What that?" I had a feeling that I knew what was going to be the subject of the conversation.

"We want to finish Jacob," Edward told me matter-of-factly.

"Edward, I-."

"This isn't about fighting over you, I promise. We all want this to end. We want to take down the pack. They are turning into monsters. They have killed a dozen people. Thy have become a threat to everyone."

"Edward, I know. What I was going to say is, I don't what to sit this one out. I want to help."

"Okay," said Emmett and Edward gave him a look, "Look Edward, she is stronger than me, faster than you, and she is gaining more and more powers. We are going to have a numbers advantage. What more can you ask?"

"I guess."

"Thank you." I said. I hugged him. His arms snaked around me and squeezed me so tight.

"When will we fight?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Just as soon as I can get the Denali coven to come." Carlisle answered.

"How about you call them now dear?" suggested Esme.

Carlisle called them and it was Eleazer answered. I could hear him clearly on the other end. His silky voice was calm and open.

"Carlisle, how nice of you to call. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, Eleazar, there is a were wolf problem, and your help would be most…helpful."

"Really, didn't we ask the same thing a while ago? Why, now you come and ask _me_. Most wonderful, we would be much obliged to help."

"When can you be here?"

"We have nothing going on over here, so how about now?"

"Now, would be wonderful."

"See you soon?"

"Soon." He said, and the click ended the conversation.

"He said he will be over as soon as they can run." He informed us.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Chapter 24:

I didn't know how I should feel about meeting the family. I was excited, nervous, and a little worried. I wanted to get Charlie out of here.

The next morning before the got here I decided I would drive Charlie to the airport.

"So soon." He breathed.

"I know, I wish you could stay longer, but the town of Forks can live forever without the Chief."

"I know," he said getting into the car. I drove him slowly to the airport. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the vampires from Denali would be there almost as I got there.

When we reached the airport I hugged Charlie and I thought he was about to cry. I didn't want to see that so I didn't prolong the good-byes longer than necessary. If _I_ could cry I would have been.

On the drive back to the house I went as fast as I had ever gone. When I got to the house the vampires weren't there yet.

"Bella," Edward said pulling me close, "they will me here in less than a minute."

"I'm excited."

"Me too. I am _very_ excited." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Here they are." New scent filled my nose. They were strange and unfamiliar.

The knock on the door almost snapped me. I felt the need to jump really bad.

Carlisle opened the door and I almost screamed with happiness.

"Carlisle," breathed a voice from a face I couldn't see. Just then the vampires stepped in.

The first one was a man, Eleazar. He had inky black hair and was younger looking. He had a calm face, and he wasn't really smiling. He looked around and then he smiled. He looked at Esme and Alice, and when he reached Edward and he smiled wider. I had a chill go down my spine.

"Hello everyone, this is my, daughter Irina."

The second to come was a delicate looking girl, not really tall, but taller than Alice. She had inky black hair like Eleazar, and noticeably small hands. She looked at us with a warm smile she looked at us like she wanted to run and give us all a hug.

"This is, my wife, Carmen."

She had a shocking bleach-blond hair color with black undertones, pitch black eyes, and she was tall like a super-model. She had a look like she had heard a joke.

"And these are my daughters Kate and Tanya."

Kate was smiling a big bright smile and she had a childish appearance. I felt sick picturing her, against one of those…wolves.

Tanya followed her and she didn't look happy at all. Kate turned around and looked at her. Her unhappy appearance made it look like they had had a joke outside the door and it didn't please Tanya. Her eyes narrowed and she looked normal again. She had strawberry blonde hair as Edward described. She was a normal height and normal features, and she had a rounded face.

"Hello, Edward," said Eleazar slowly. "Bella, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie. And of course Jasper and Carlisle." He smiled and nodded in each of our directions. We nodded.

"Hello everyone." Said Irina smiling.

"I do believe we were invited for a reason?" asked Eleazar.

"Yes," said Carlisle clearing his throat, "we do have quite a problem."

"So I have heard."

"The werewolves are posing a threat, and they must be," he paused, "eliminated."

"Irina is pleased."

"I would assume so."

Irina's thought went wild and she froze tightly. _I would kill him if it were not for Carmen…_She sounded serious, but Emmett might have thought the same about Jasper if he ever told anyone about his accident…

"When will they arrive?"

"I have seen," said Alice, I stared at her. Why had she not told me this? "he will make an attempt to kidnap Bella tomorrow."

"Kidnap a _vampire_?" asked Irina incredulously, "Is he an _idiot_?"

"Yes," mumbled Edward and Tanya looked at him.

"Kidnap a vampire; I have never heard such a thing!"

"There are nearly twenty of them with their newest editions."

"Easy," she smiled. She reminded me of Emmett with her attitude toward violence. I felt silly comparing the two based on size.

"That's what I said," agreed Emmett.

"Tomorrow you say?" mused Eleazar.

I decided to read thoughts and get a feel for who they were. _I sometimes fear for him,_ thought Carmen, _he can agree so quickly to Carlisle. I fear especially for Irina, so small…_ I listened to Tanya, _I want to speak to Bella. I don't see anything special about her. She _has_ Edward, now she had _dogs_ chasing her on all four paws? Ridiculous. _I noticed something else. I couldn't help looking at her. I knew I had a hurt expression. I noticed also, Rosalie knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"I do have a few extra rooms," said Carlisle, "so you can spend to night."

"Esme would you help me show them the rooms?"

Esme and Carlisle showed the family the extra rooms, and then everyone went their ways.

"Bella?" asked Tanya from behind me, "Mmm." She thought.

"Yes?"

"I don't know. Edward loves _you_?" I knew where this was going.

"Hello Tanya," said Rosalie from beside me. "How are you? Great, I thought that you might be getting used to your new room? Not here, talking so kindly, I'm sure, to Bella?"

Tanya was shocked. Rosalie was very good at undermining confidence with her beauty alone. Tanya stared at her for a moment and turned away.

"Thank you." I said turning to face her.

"Not a problem. I would do my best to avoid her, she isn't a very agreeable person."

"I believe I _have_ noticed that." I smiled and looked down.

"If she gives you any trouble, be sure to tell me?"

"Sure, thanks again." She nodded and went to scold Emmett for getting animated while talking about how he would finish off the pack himself.

Everyone sat talking and getting caught up for hours. The girls went up to their room and decided to read and relax.

"Alice, why had you not told me about the vision?"

"I had only just had it when you returned from driving Charlie to the airport."

"Well, if any thing new is discovered-." She cut me off.

"You will be the first to know, I promise." She gave me a tight hug and I went up to the library and read.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Chapter 25:

The next morning everyone sat in a circle on the living room couches. I sat next to Edward and Jasper. Alice told us that they would be coming in less than five minutes now. Carlisle was giving directions.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt so we will all separate. In the game of basketball, every man is covering someone. We need to all cover someone."

"I will take Jacob," Edward volunteered to quickly.

"I will take Sam. He _is_ the biggest right?" asked Emmett.

"I believe so," assured Carlisle.

"I want to take Leah," joined Alice.

"I will cover Quil," said Jasper. I remembered how badly he had gotten hurt in the last battle. He wanted to protect Alice. I wondered if Edward would try something like that. I hoped not.

"I will take, uh," I paused. How could I take? Who had done anything to me? "Paul."

Paul was the only one to attack me, he always hated me, and he was the one who was involved in the fight against Emmett when he stepped into no-man's-land. He was the only one who I had anything against.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. He was smaller than the other's, and he would be easy enough for me.

"All right, I'll take Embry," said Rosalie.

"All that's left is Jared, Seth, and Brady. At least the ones we know of."

"There are exactly twenty."

"Okay, I will take Seth," said Tanya.

"Brady," Irina said.

"Jared," added Kate.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, and myself will take the other four."

"Hold on," I stopped. "There are more of them than there are of us."

"Yes, that is true," noted Carlisle, "Some will have to take two."

"I will," replied Emmett too quickly.

"I will too," said Edward. I looked up at his face to see if he was joking. Nope. He was looking down at me with eyes that begged me not to say anything. I closed my mouth and looked away.

"Still five left." Said Carlisle.

"I will," said Irina. I knew why as she said it.

"Me too," said Eleazar.

"I will," said Carlisle.

Jasper and Rosalie both agreed to take two more.

I knew then that they were there. The same burning sensation had returned to my nose. I was afraid a little. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't want them to want me. I hated Jacob for doing this to my family and my friends.

"Everyone get into positions."

I knew exactly which was Paul. I remembered back to that day I first met him when he lost control and I watched a boy of sixteen turn into a frightening dark silver shape. I pushed the memory out of my head.

The sight before us was truly frightening. A huge half moon circle formed, coming out of the trees that surrounded our back yard. I wanted to scream. Tell them to stop at least.

"Ready?" asked Carlisle and we all nodded in agreement.

"_Oh_ yeah," agreed Emmett.

"Let's get in on with."

Everyone filed out the back door. We took positions in front of the person we were meant to "cover."

"This doesn't have to be a fight Carlisle," said Jacob's voice. He sounded like he was trying to make his voice like Edward. It didn't work. "You could end this now. Just give us Bella."

"No," growled Edward.

"Well I'm sure Tanya would agree? We would get Bella, wouldn't you like that?"

"You will not take another vampire from either coven," spat Irina.

"Well you brought all these wolves here against their better judgment. Say, didn't Sam used to be the alpha?" asked Edward, his voice filled with humor. Sam growled a low throaty growl.

"He decided to take his place," he snapped.

Alice decided to join in the pre-fight taunting. "Hey, um, Jacob, didn't Bella turn you down? What makes you think attacking her family would help that case?"

"Enough!" growled Jacob.

"It's not your fault Jake, Edward was just a little better," joined Emmett. "He _is _better looking."

"That could be based on being a vampire," suggested Rosalie.

"It that doesn't mean anything. I could beat Jacob at anything. _Without_ the vampire qualities," joined Edward.

"_THAT'S _IT!" Jacob snapped.

Jacob lunged forward. I couldn't focus at first, but what would have been a blur, had I been human, was now a crystal clear death-match. I wasn't paying attention to what I had to do because I was watching Edward.

The huge dark silver shape was lunged at me. I ducked down and swung my leg in the air hitting him square in the chest. He must have shot a mile into the sky before crashing down. Before he ever hit the ground I was up and I kicked his body, which was in mid-air, into the forest hitting a tree and snapping it in half.

Edward had previously done the same and Jacob was coming back while Edward was facing someone else.

I ran smack into him striking him to the ground. I got up and he was smiling.

"Wow, Bells, you got stronger."

I pulled my foot up and it came crashing down on Jacob's leg.

Jacob now incapacitated, I turned around to face the now quickly approaching Paul. I thought about possible attack motions. He was standing on his hind legs. One leg lifted a little two slowly and I dropped to the ground and swung my leg, hard, at the leg on the ground. He fell heavily on the ground. I did the same I did to Jacob only I smashed both his legs at once. He grabbed my leg and tripped me up. I fell on top of him face-to-face. I pushed myself up from his chest and punched his face. His face was bleeding from more than just his nose.

I looked over to see how Edward was fairing. Both of the ones is were down to cover, were literally covering him. Edward was pinned to the ground. I ran over and smashed one of them off of him. It wasn't Jacob. He had a golden color fur and he was very fast. I punched him in the stomach and he hunched over. I kicked up toward his throat and I was positive he wasn't getting air.

He made a movement to get up and I rushed behind him and made one crushing kick to his back. I heard his spine split and he went sailing into a nearby tree.

I turned and Edward had Jacob pinned down flat. These would be Jacob's last words.

"Bella, what I did was wrong. I am so sorry. What can I do o fix this? Please."

This caught me off guard. I didn't know what to think. Edward paused to waiting for me to forgive him again. How many times would I allow myself to forgive him? How many ways can my heart be broken and still feel sorry for him, with all the little pieces?

"No, Jacob. You are _out_ of chances. How many times? When will you stop?"

"I love you Bella." This wasn't a statement. He didn't say this because he loved me. He was begging. 'I love you' is not a pleading line. It's not _supposed_ to be.

"I am done Jacob."

I nodded to Edward. He looked at me to see if I meant it. I could feel my face begging for this.

Then Edward finished him. Once, and for all.

Everything stopped. _Everyone_ stopped.

**Thank you everyone so much for your support. I don't think I could have gone this far without your reviews, pleading to go on. Thank you. **


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Chapter 26:

I could not breathe, but it didn't matter. I felt still. I felt calm. I could breathe easier, I wasn't waiting for anything to happen because everything that could happen had. Memories of human life came flooding back. Everything happened. The one I loved was a vampire, I was being stalked by a werewolf, and I was a vampire. It didn't seem real.

I looked around me and everyone else was calm. Emmett had a look on his face and it looked like he was thinking _Oh my gosh, she _snapped_!_ I had to laugh. Edward heard it to and he smiled a little. He, clearly was not in a joking mood; not upset, just not ready to be cracked up be Emmett's humor.

The battle stopped completely. Embry was angry, that was for sure. I heard his panicked thoughts and it hurt a little. _Jacob is dead. He's dead! What are we going to do now? Sam, we can stay and fight but they will kill us all. You are that alpha, you tell us what to do. I can't believe he's dead. _Quil's thoughts were almost exactly the same.

Sam gave orders to leave and they all ran away. A few of the dogs took the bodies of those who died with them. I was afraid that they might keep attacking us, but they ran away.

Edward and I went back in the house.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"We've never had anything to worry about, anything to do but think about the Quiletes, what do are we supposed to do with the rest of our- existences?"

"Well Carlisle had enrolled us at Breaking Dawn High, that sounds like fun."

"I think fun might be a bit of an understatement."

"Carlisle was talking about it, and the way you reacted to the smell of blood, that one day, he thinks you would do well."

"Really? I think that would be fantastic." His snow-white arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer than physically possible. His pressed his lips to the crescent moon and my neck. It felt warm. Before he pressed his soft lips to mine, he said quietly:

"I do think that would be-very fantastic."

**IMPORTANT:**

**Thanks everyone so much this has been the funnest thing for me, you have no idea. Special thanks to the people that reviewed and made me. ****Adorkable****, it was fun to read your reviews to each and every one of the chapters! **

**I think I am going to end it here, but I have great ideas for adventures at Breaking Dawn High, so I will write a sequel. **

**Thanks again,**

**CullenFamilyMember **


End file.
